Behind the mask
by screamoutstef
Summary: Oneshot: Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. Involves dancing, pirates, and a mysterious man with a mask. AU. Set after DH. Hint of SBHG. Read/review.


Author's Note: Alright, first story ever, and it was a challenge made by my sister

Author's Note: Alright, first story ever, and it was a challenge made by my sister. Hopefully she likes it, and if not, hopefully someone out there does.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, Avril Lavigne, iPod, etc etc. What I do own, is this computer, and my brain, which thought this whole story up! Enjoy!

_Hermione glanced at her surroundings, focusing mainly on the man in the center of the room. This man, he looked familiar to her. "Hermione..." he whispered loud enough for her to hear. His voice, she pondered, where had she heard it before? While she tried to figure this out, she failed to notice the man slowly glide over to her, holding out his hand in front of her. "May I have this dance?" he asked softly. Swept up in different emotions, Hermione just barely nodded her head, and took his hand. At once, music started playing, and that was when Hermione finally took in the appearance of herself, the man, and her surroundings. She was currently in an enormous ballroom, wearing an elegant, blue gown and a pearl-white mask atop her face. After the first few steps in the dance, she glanced at her dance partner, who seemed to be making her feel as if she was dancing on air. She noticed his long, black as night hair, and black dress robes. The only thing on him not black was his facial mask, which seemed to match her gown perfectly. Realizing that she was staring, Hermione blushed slightly, while the gentleman just smirked. 'Hmm, that smirk, I swear I have to know him..' she thought to herself. When the music started to fade away, Hermione's curiosity had finally reached its highest point, and she had to know who he was right that second. "Who is the mystery man behind the mask?" she asked all at one, not caring if it was random. He just smirked, and reached up to his mask. 'Finally', Hermione thought. He placed his fingers on the mask, slowly revealing himself as…_

"Meow!" Crookshanks purred, jumping atop Hermione, wanting her attention, and wanting it now.

"Umph.." Hermione expelled, having the air leave her lungs to the sudden weight on her chest. Glaring down at Crookshanks, Hermione was upset that she could not see who this mystery guy was that haunted her dreams for weeks. She would always get to the part where he was about to show himself, when something would wake her up. Realizing that she needed to get the cat his food before he attacked her, Hermione slowly threw her covers off herself, and walked over to her dresser, grabbing her iPod and headphones.

Hearing her favorite song blaring through the small earbuds, Hermione quickly put the cat food in Crookshank's dish, before starting her own breakfast. Waiting on the toast to be done, she grabbed a butter knife out of one drawer, and grabbed the butter on the counter. Not caring about how she looked, since it was her own apartment, Hermione danced to the beat, singing along to the current song playing, while buttering her toast.

"…And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"

Wait Hermione failed to notice, was two wizards flooing into her flat, and looking on with amused looks.

Sirius looked over to Remus, grinning, and remarked, "Damn right she's the best damn thing I've ever seen!"

Remus looked over at his best friend, and just laughed out loud, nodding his head. "Yes Padfoot, she truly is a _scene_."

While Sirius and Remus shared a laugh, Hermione finally felt a presence in her house, and looked behind her, seeing Remus and Sirius laughing. Starting to blush, she grabbed her iPod and turned it off, grabbing the earphones, and taking them out.

"Uh… umm, Hi guys?" she managed to sputter out, still completely embarrassed.

Remus, finally sobering up just had to remark, "Nice outfit Hermione," looking at her clothes.

Hermione looked down at herself, and realized she was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a small, red spaghetti strapped tank top, exposing more than half of her stomach, gold cotton shorts, and furry slippers with lion heads on them. Even though she was out of school for a good five years, she still had her pride. Blushing even more, she just looked back to her toast and took a bite of it.

Sirius heard Remus' remark, and took to staring at her outfit also. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her even more so. He was still harboring a crush over the young witch, but never pursued her since she is his godson's best friend. Looking over at Remus, he finally spoke up, "Well you know Moony, she is the best damn thing, and I think her outfit proves just that," he smirked and winked in her direction.

Hermione didn't think she could blush anymore, "Alright, alright, what are you two doing over her anyways?" she inquired, trying to think of a reason they would be at her flat.

Remus decided to answer, "Well, you invited us over today to watch those pirate movies you always talk about since Sirius insulted some actor in front of you that one night."

Sirius shuddered, remembering how Hermione had made his socks on fire because he simple said "_Johnny Depp couldn't possibly be all that great_."

A look of remembrance flashed across Hermione's face, _'Oh yeah, that's today, man that dream has me forgetting everything.'_ "Oh yeah! Okay, you guys go sit on the couch and turn the telly on, I'm going to go put on some different clothes, and be out in a few," she replied, walking out of the kitchen into her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus walked into Hermione's living room and sat down, deciding to wait for Hermione to work the muggle invention.

"You know Padfoot, if you like the girl, just ask her on a date already," Remus stated to Sirius, who was currently staring at a picture of Hermione, Harry, and Ron on a shelf.

"Moony, you know I can't do that, she's so much younger than me, and she is Harry's best friend, I just…can't." Sirius remarked sadly.

"Well Padfoot, those things aside, I still think you should at least tell the girl you like her," Remus said, looking over at his friend, feeling a bit guilty that he brought up the subject.

"No, she'd be grossed out, I will be nothing more than Harry's godfather to her," Sirius replied, his tone making it the end of that conversation.

Up in Hermione's room, she quickly changed into a simple black fitted tee, and her favorite pair of jeans before making her way into the living room. Seeing both men on her couch, with the telly not on, she shook her head and went over to her DVD collection, finding all three Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and popping in the first movie.

"Alright boys, get ready for some awesome flicks!" Hermione exclaimed happily, walking over to the couch and plopping down in between them.

_Hours and hours later…_

"_Nobody move… I dropped me Brain" _exclaimed Hermione, after watching all three movies.

Sirius and Remus just laughed at Hermione's impersonation of the muggle, Johnny Depp.

"I have to hand it to you Hermione, those flicks were pretty good, and that Depp character was alright," Sirius commented.

"Yes, those graphics, and the jokes, 'Why is all the rum gone?!'" Remus shouted out, still laughing about the movie.

Sirius, laughing now, exclaimed, "Hah! That's like you Moony, 'cept you just shout out "Why is all the chocolate gone!" At this, Hermione and Sirius start crying from laughing so much.

Remus just laughed along, conjuring a pillow close to him into a lamp and tossing it at Sirius. "Oi! Bloody hell mate, that hurt."

Remus just shrugged and laughed, "Hey, at least I didn't make your socks on fire…" he replied with a smirk.

Hermione, laughing still, gasped for breath, and spoke out, "Oh Merlin, that was so funny, Sirius, your expression that night…'Bloody HELL my socks are on fire!!' ahaha." Hermione started imitating Sirius' actions from that night, while Padfoot just looked on, enjoying the sound of her voice.

"Alright, alright, I think it's time we stop picking on me, and get to bed, it's pretty late at night," Sirius observed.

"Oh, okay! Well it was nice hanging out with you two, we should do it again, and soon," Hermione ordered, giving both of her friends a hug.

"We shall definitely pop in sometime, and watch the lovely show you give while making toast," Sirius said with a wink, and Remus just shook his head while saying, "Just owl us, and we will set up something."

And with that, both men left Hermione's flat, leaving her to head up to her bed. While lying down, Hermione started thinking about the past hours, and seeing Sirius laugh and smirk at all three movies. Suddenly she bolted upright, realizing that the mysterious man was Sirius Black. Grinning, Hermione fell into a familiar dream, waiting the moment she finally unmasked the man in black.


End file.
